sesuversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bible Of Seth
Bible Of Seth (セスの聖書 Sesu no seisho) The omniverse started with Seth, the big bang was Seth’s first erection which birthed the first universe but this also gave birth to the one known as Yamcha, the bad sperm. Gael - Seth's Grandpa Midir - Seth's Mom Modful - Seth's Dad Seth - Creator of Omniverse Echo & Seb - Brother of Seth Yamcha - Bad Sperm Of Seth Cuck chuck - ChuckTCC (Seth's sex slave) Soulace - Seth's Former Bitch First Preacher - Tempest Fervan - Friend Of Seth Melania - Seth's Thot Verse 0: Standing at his gates stood a man who seemed to be on the brink of death. The man fell to his knees and begged “Please teach me the ways daddy”.The man he was talking to was no other than the great Seth. Seth stood in shock that a mortal had actually discovered The Truth, that a mortal had found him.”You who are you?” the great daddy Seth asked as he approached the man, “My name doesn't matter but what does matter is my loyalty to the one who gave me life”. The man looked up at Seth with true determination in his eye and Seth saw this. The man was willing to give up everything to learn the teaching of Seth. Seth approached the man and tapped on his forehead, the man suddenly was full of life and stronger than ever before. Seth then created a book and pen then handed it to the man and told him to start writing. The man spent days, weeks, even months writing all of Seth's lessons and in the end it was made, the Sesu no seisho. The man went on to share the teachings of Seth with the world and was branded “The First Preacher”. Verse 1: This story begins with Yamcha from the original Dragon Ball world who one unfortunate day fell down a set of stairs into a mirror universe of dragon ball but set much further back in the past before all the events of Dragonball z. With his immense knowledge, Yamcha decided to become OP in this new world, TIME SKIP. Yamcha now with his limitless power plans to destroy the Omni King. Due to Yamcha's down syndrome, he actually thought he could defeat the Omni King but was stopped by Seth. Seth cucked Yamcha to the max by stealing his powers and by doing so gave Yamcha his scar and made him loss all of his confidence. The world was made cold and barren with nothing left except Seth. Seth had forgotten what it was like to be alive and be human. He decided to begin his world once again. Seth spent days deciding what the perfect world would look like, this world was named Truth.. First he created the chuck cuck because even omnipotence need friends( and sex slaves this chuck cuck was to work as both). His second creation was to populate this world, he called it Soulace. After plowing both momma soulace and chuck cuck, they were both impregnated soulace was impregnated with Space and chuck cuck with Time. Due to Seth's never ending cum supply he proceeded to dribble cum which gave birth to all that lives in our world. Verse 2: Fathers First Born , Yamcha - Was promising to begin with - But from the start - something was off. DADDYS Sperm was indeed a bad sperm, who was shot left out of the Universal Tip of Seth's Penis. After anointing his Nut upon Mommy, Yamcha was born. Yamcha was a bit of slow learner, and after many battles , Yamcha was discovered to have Down Syndrome. After the Fail - And Zeno almost dying in every timeline as a result of the Downer - Daddy took away his first borns Powers; and abandoned him to die. Such is the canon of DADDY'S First Born. Verse 3: The Demi-God Creation, Toriyama - after abandoning his son to die he began maliciously fucking mommy and with a thought he realized he was missing something. Something different.. and he knew what it was... He needed a Demigod, a Demigod that he could abuse and to entertain Daddy... So he ripped off a piece of his universal skin and ate it he spit it out and it formed the Demi-God Akira Toriyama he was forced to draw for the great Father, to entertain the great Father, and to get viciously abused by DADDY he once again brought great happiness to himself and everyone across the universe. Verse 4: On a day which will forever be remembered a certain group declared war on seth. A group known as retards decided to attack Seth with their down syndrome. Seth of course with the help of his slut Chuck and friend Fervan came together to slaughter them. The retards tried their hardest to attack using retard math "3mill times 3 mill is 9mill!", photosynthesis "BOROS IS PLANT LEVEL", and even downie definitions "FODDER IS DRY ANIMALS" but all these of course did not work against seth. After Seth bust a nut in Chuck and fused with Fervans to use the ferry van debunk and destroyed all the retards. It is said that the retards are still attempting to recover to this day. Verse 5: Trump the symbolically cucked. One faithful day a man known as trump was symbolically cucked by one of seths debunks. Before the man used to watch low tier DBZ youtubers but he discovered The Truth when he stumbled upon daddy's videos. Moved by the words of daddy seth, trump knew he had to make an offering; his girl. Trump grabbed his girl and ripped her shirt off and wrote in big letter “@SETHTHEPROGRAMMER” on her breast then he took a picture. This picture was sent to seth with a message saying “Daddy overlord seth if you ever are in Texas you may have my girl”. Seth was satisfied. Verse 6.79: This is the tale of the shit eater. One day daddy seth decided to go out for a walk. On his walk he found a homeless man sitting on the side of the road, the man asked seth “can i please have face reveal, i eat shit for you” Seth did not believe him. The next day seth came back to the man with his pants down yelling as loud as he can, everyone thought he was trying to go super saiyan but seth knew his true motive. As the man's scream hit its climax the golden turd fell out of his asshole, the man quickly picked it up played ALL STAR and shoved it into his mouth. Seth stood there in disbelief and all he can say is “UNREAL, RADICAL” and seth showed him his face and he was enlightened . This man is known as Cheese Fuckner the step dad. Verse 7: Seth was sitting in his kingdom talking to his followers when a voice in the distance yelled “Hey guys!” by a female “Is that trumps girl?” asked seth to receive the answer “She is”. At that very moment seth had a omnipotent^2 erection, seth was preparing to bull. “RADICAL HER TITS UNREAL” said seth as prepared for the bulling. “If i come to texas i bull Melania?” “Yes, come to Texas Daddy” and in that very moment seth used his omniversal power to teleport himself right in front of Melania. Seth ripped off his pants, his erection was unfathomable. Trump took a seat in the corner to watch the divine bulling. Seth grabbed Trump and they tag teamed her and when they came they high fived. Seth repopulated the earth and doubled the population. Verse 8: The real fuckface waste. Twizz is a maggot filled cum who has decided that they can rise above us. Twizz is a fucking trap. Twizz has challenged the bible and is now facing the first preacher. Twizz prepared pulling out SSJCumRag but this didnt work for the first preacher has unlock the sage of seth path mode and is ready to completly cuck the maggot filled cum. With every punch Twizz became less and less of a man until they were just a little bitch. Twizz is now left a little bitch in a dark abyss. Verse 9: One day an odd looking man approached the Holy Father. He wore waist high pants with his shirt tucked in. He has glasses far bigger than necessary, braces and spoke with a lisp. "GrEeTiNgS FeLlOw MaMmAl, I hAvE cOmE tO DeBaTe WiTh YoU" Seth was intrigued. He was so powerful no one questioned him, those he had were debunked out of existence. "And what would you like to discuss" Seth demanded as his sat on his throne. "I bEliEvE tHaT SaItAmA cOuLd BeAt ThIs SsB GoKu YoU SpEak Of" Seth began to laugh hysterically as he took out his trusty databook. The Saitard took out no databook "I wIlL uSe My HeAd CaNnOn" he mumbled. Seth Began to lay down the facts, using his databook as evidence for each of his claims. the Saitard looked unaffected. Seth was confused "YoU sEeM tO HaVe FoRgOtTeN oNe ImPoRtAnT fAcT. sAiTaMa WoUlD jUsT bEaT hIm In OnE pUnCh" Seth Became enraged, his dick became erect and the saitard was flung across the room. "You have defied my first and second commandment" Seth placed his hand on the saitard's head and whispered sacred words "Yes Master" Said the saitard. His glasses vanished as well as his lisp. His pants fell to a normal place he suddenly took out his databook. Seth has cured the saitard with his touch, the saitard went on to continue seth's work. Debunking all of the other saitards into non-existence using the power our holy father gave him and when he was finished he returned to the holy father, he made his offerings of cuckoldry and returned his holy databook. "Thank you for educating me Master. I will continue to use hard evidence and facts in all of my debates" Seth smiled and ushered the man out "Now go my child, and gather more knowledge from precious databooks and become a power debater and then, we can speak again" Some believe that the man is still collecting knowledge from databooks to this day. Verse 10: A long time ago before the existence of the omniverse were 2 beings Midir and Modful. The two smashed to the ends of nothingness because that's what was there nothing. From this smashing came a pair of children Seth and his Brother Echo. Echo was a weaker and younger version of his omniversal brother. Although his brother was weaker he was still hyper versal which is stronger than all of the cucks combined. To close the gap in power a little between both brothers Echo forged a weapon in the pussy juices of their Mami’s, this weapon was called the Ban Hammer. When Seth was creating the omniverse his brother tried to help but in doing so caused the birth of the cucks his future enemy. To this day Echo fights the cucks to repent for his mistake. Verse 11: Seth had always known about his brother Dante. However, Seth had not always considered him to be a brother. Unlike our holy uncle Echo, Dante was a weak child. He struggled to form spirit bombs and his speed feats were laughable. As they grew older Seth's power grew dramatically. Seth's spirit bombs continued to evolve, past universal, to hyper versal and soon after they were omniversal. Dante was amazed at his brother's power and began to train. For 8 hours a day Dante trained, he became proficient at managing his ki and eventually he challenged his brother. Seth refused and said Dante must defeat Echo first. Dante began to battle Echo, he believed he stood a chance until Echo unleashed his hyper versal spirit bomb. Dante was utterly defeated and disowned by both Seth and Echo for showing such weakness. They locked him in the basement and said he can come out when he is powerful enough to be classifed as their brother. Dante began to train, even harder than before. For 18 hours everyday Dante practised forming spirit bombs and read from the databooks to improve his knowledge of the universe his brother had created. Seth and Echo had already spread their holy knowledge across the lands. Providing everyone with the truth using their databooks and debunking the saitards and gohan fan boys out of existence. Little did they know, Dante had also found a databook and had been studying to defeat his brothers. He prepared his argument and decided it was time to challenge Echo once more and earn back the respect of his brothers.Dante's spirit bomb was fully matured and he used it to destroy the basement, seth and Echo felt his immense power and decided to investigate. Dante stood, unscathed and standing tall, his databook in one hand and preparing his next spirit bomb in the other. Echo took out his databook and the two began to battle. It lasted only a instant for the mortal onlookers however for the two combatants it was more than enough time. Dante had improved his speed and the battle from the perspective of the three brothers lasted 3 days. Dante had equal power to Echo. Seth was amazed by his increase and had come to recognise Dante as a true brother. Seth embraced Dante with open arms and welcomed his brother back. Dante was proud to be able to stand next to his brothers and is now revered by Seth Followers as one of the two Holy brothers of Seth. Verse 12: The sound of clashes bounced all throughout the universe, this attracted Echo to the scene. The top of the cumdumpsters were batlling one of the strongest cucks known to the universe raging blast and his fodder side kick kyon. This battle was truly hyping Echo up for the destruction of all cucks and he was about to join in the battle when Seth came to him. Seth stopped Echo from joining in the fight so that the fighters could prove their worth and destroy the cucks. Aaron goes omni cum god mode and silvester goes cum bankai and absolutely destroy the cuck and fodder kyon. This teaches the brothers 2 very important lessons, that Seth's creations are not fodder and Echo truly has allies in his war against cuck kind. Verse 13: The cubing. An OB sits on his throne bored out of his mind. He invites his followers to his kingdom to pose them a question. He asks them to amuse him in any way they can. The room silence with gracious followers asking themselves how can they possibly amuse their daddy. This is when 2 speak up, “Sir Daddy we are sorry but we have nothing for you currently, could we please come back to you tomorrow? We promise to have something amusing for you then” and he accepted their request. The next day everyone was once again invited to Sir Daddy's palace. The two approached him with a large bucket of ice and their pants down. Daddy was confused “How are you going to amuse me now?” without saying a word the two pulled their boxers down and grabbed the ice just to shove it as far as they possibly could in their ass. This pleased daddy, he was so pleased he busted a omnipotent nut. The two who did this were Jerkis and Tempest, Jerkis was made a Step- Mom and Tempest a Royal Cuck by Daddy. The (how many the Seth fucking wants because apparently 10 means nothing) commandments I. Thou shalt not assume facts without evidence II. Thou shalt not deny the authenticity of the treasured databooks III. Thou shalt not impose the burden of proof onto his fellow cuck IV. Thou shalt not profess himself to be greater than the most holy father, Seth V. Thou shalt expose his inferior male genitalia when father Seth commands VI. Thou shalt not use silencing tactics to escape a losing debate. VII. Thou shalt refer to the holy father Seth only as Dad, Daddy, Father, or Master VIII. Thou shalt love the father Seth as he would love his own mother, sister, and cuckoldress. IX. Thou shalt not ask for gifts not bestowed the father Seth X. Thou shalt not use Saiyan Saga Goku to calculate speed. XI: THOU SHALL NOT OOF TO SETH'S MAMI XII: THOU SHALT DELETE ALL PICS OF SETH'S MAMI XIII: Thou must not say “unlimited stamina = unlimited power" XIV: Acts for Seth are instantly labeled NoHomo XV: Thou shall do, if over the age of eighteen, the cuckening of thy body and drink thy ejaculate The proper way to "sacrifice" yourself for Seth is to put a log of shit in your mouth and at least bite. You don't have the swallow. Facts: * Seth eats false gods for breakfast and some time adds a bit of them to his dinner * Seth can debunk people into crippling depression. * "Your religion is false, i am your true god" - Seth, age 8 * Girls do not exist * https://lmgtfy.com/ is black magic * Double4 is #1 Youtuber * Seth could easily become the #1 youtuber but does not because he knows it is not fair to the mortals Prayers Oh Father, My Father, I shall console your greatness before any major decision in my life, as My life is Your Life. Father - My Father - I shall smite all whom seek to get in your way and sacrifice my freedom, bitches, and money, toward the Goal of giving You all I can offer. Praise Master Seth, Programmer of all that is, all that isn't, all that will be, and all that won't be. He who connected the wires of the cosmic web. Thou holy Father Daddy Seth, I am to seek your forgiveness and your absolence of my previous tender - my sin be washed from thy body and cleansed with your cummie Dear Dad, our holy saviour and debunker. I thank you for coming down from the heavens and debunking all of the BULLSHIT death battles that exists in our sinful world. Praised be father. Amen. ��Oh��Seth��the��Holy��Cuck��I��Accept��you��as��my��master�� ALL HAIL THE CHURCH OF SETH